


Punishment

by senaswifey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaswifey/pseuds/senaswifey
Summary: Ritsu is sick of Izumi always talking about Yuu-kun





	Punishment

The start of their practice was 20 minutes ago but Leo still wasn't there. They were all bored and slightly annoyed. In fact, Izumi had left after 10 minutes, mentioning something about finding Makoto. Arashi was twisting the ring on her finger and Ritsu was, as usual, asleep. 

Tsukasa however was the most annoyed out of all of them. 

"WHERE IS LEADER!" 

"Tsukasa-chan he'll probably be here soon...." sighed Arashi, trying to calm him down. 

"He's never on time!!!" 

"Why don't you go look for him then?" Arashi covered her face with her hand, unable to deal with his complaining. Tsukasa huffed, stomping out of the room.

A few minutes later, the door burst open. 

"Naru-kun!! Look at these photos I got of Yuu-kun!!!!" 

Arashi looked up as Izumi waved his phone in front of him. 

"Isn't he sooo adorable?!" Izumi scrolled through the photos, fawning over the photos of the poor embarrassed boy.

Ritsu was woken up by the sound. He sighed, trying to block out the models never ending chatter. But Izumi just kept talking, praising and obsessing over Makoto. It was pissing Ritsu off. 

"Secchan....do you  _ ever  _ shut up...?"   
  
"But Yuu-kun is just so  _ perfect _ !" Izumi gushed, scrolling through the photos. 

He could never talk about anything else. Ritsu was sick of it. 

"Izumi-chan don't you think you could give Makoto-chan a break...?" Arashi asked tentatively. 

"Why? I know he loves me...how could he dislike his Onii-chan~?"

That did it for Ritsu. He grabbed Izumi by his shirt collar, dragging him out of the room.   
  
"Hah?! What the hell Kuma-kun!!" 

Ritsu shoved him into a closet in the hallway, angrily pressing him up again the wall. 

"Bastard! Let me go!" 

Ritsu pressed his lips to Izumi’s roughly, biting at his lip. He hadn't used his fangs at all, but it was enough. Izumi gasps, his mouth opening slightly. Ritsu took the opportunity to shove his tongue in the model’s mouth. 

"Mmm~" Ritsu groaned slightly. 

Izumi was finally able to shove him away, spitting. "Y-You're disgusting!!" 

Ritsu pressed up against him.  "I don't want you thinking of anyone else....no more talking about Yuu-kun....only think about  _ me _ "   
  
"N-no I c-can't I-I....don't touch me!!"   


Ritsu smirks, pressing their hips together, holding him in place. Izumi gasps slightly, his lower body flush against Ritsu's. 

"Cmon Secchan.... I can give you more than that nervous kid could ever give you....." 

Izumi sputtered, face turning a dark red. "Kuma-kun I-I'd....I'm not doing anything with you!!!" Ritsu ran his lips down Izumi’s neck, ignoring everything the other boy was whining about.   


"....K-Kuma-kun...y-you p-pervert...." This protest is weaker than the last. His angry voice made the familiar heat start building in Ritsu's stomach. 

"A  **pervert** Secchan..? I don't think I'm the only one~" He kept kissing at Izumi's neck, biting softly. Izumi was probably right about him. The vampire was constantly thinking about sex, but he couldn't help it. The model was intoxicating. Ritsu was easily drawn in by his slender body and pale skin, wanting nothing more than to damage that perfection beyond repair.   
  
"Hmmmhh~" Ritsu purred softly, Izumi's squirming amusing and arousing him. He pinned Izumi's hips against the wall with his own. Izumi could feel  _ all _ of Ritsu pressed against him and it made his face go pale. He made a shocked sound, and tried to shove the vampire off of him in a panic. 

"Y-You're getting off on this?! You're disgusting!!!"

"Mmmh Secchan I can't help it...You're so fragile...." Izumi trembled, trying to compose himself and ignore the feeling of Ritsu against him. If only it was his precious Yuu-kun....   
  
"Secchan.....you're thinking of  _ him  _ again aren't you...." 

"N-no! I'm..." Ritsu frowned, shoving Izumi to his knees. He pressed the boy's cheek to his crotch, his voice stern. 

"Cmon Secchan...I want you to suck it~" 

Izumi's breath caught, cheeks red. "I-I..." 

Ritsu unzipped his pants. "Don't worry....I'll make you forget aallll about him~"   
  
His hand on Izumi’s chin, he pulls the model’s mouth open. "No biting Secchan or I'll make everything much worse~" 

Izumi thought about protesting, but didn't close his mouth. 

"I'm sure you already know what to do...you're such a slut anyway..." 

Izumi’s face turned an even darker red. Sure he had experience but how did  _ Ritsu  _ know that? He didn't want to say anything. He was getting much too flustered at the thought of Ritsu " _ teaching him a lesson _ ".   
  
"I-I'm not...." 

"Mhhhmm...sureee~ No experience at all?" Izumi looked away. 

"Fine then...I'll just teach you...." He thrusted into the boy’s mouth easily with, as expected, no resistance from him. Izumi choked slightly, his mouth out of practice. Ritsu twisted his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. 

"Who taught you this..? Cause we both know it wasn't Yuu-kun." That sent a stab through Izumi's chest. It was cruel of Ritsu to mock him like that.   
  
Ritsu's hips jerked forward into Izumi's mouth, tugging his hair. Izumi tried to relax, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes as Ritsu thrusted into his throat. Izumi was alarmed to realize how aroused he was getting. The way Ritsu was making him feel so used was causing arousal to build in his stomach. He fidgeted, his pants getting tighter.   
  
"Who's the pervert now Secchan~" Ritsu purred, pulling back and looking down at the flustered model. Izumi gasped for breath, trying his best not to be obvious, but there was no point. Ritsu had already looked down, seeing how hard he was through his pants.

"This was supposed to be a punishment Secchan... I can't believe you're so disgusting that I can't even punish you properly~" 

"K-kuma-kun....I..."   
  
Ritsu smirked, thrusting back into Izumi's mouth. Izumi’s jaw was aching but he let Ritsu do what he wanted with him. Ritsu's incessant tugging at his hair was driving him crazy, making him moan and squirm. Ritsu shivered. 

“G-good job Secchan....I'm close~" Izumi tried harder, completely forgetting to pretend to dislike being used like this. Ritsu's hips twitched, holding the models head down against him with a groan as he came. 

“A-ahh.....Secchan~" Izumi choked slightly, pulling back once the vampire had let him go. Ritsu looked down at the mess of a boy panting on his knees in front of him. 

“Did you like that you slut....? I hope you've learned your lesson about fawning over your stupid  _ Yuu-kun _ ~"

**Author's Note:**

> I always love new ideas so feel free to request!


End file.
